


Alternatives

by Prof_Anity



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: By way of, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Inspired by other games, One Shot, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: The Hunt can get tedious at times. What would Amelia Osborn be rather doing instead of slaying the same beasts hundreds of times?





	Alternatives

After what felt like the hundredth troll slain in Yahar’gul and being left with two more of the damned things, Amelia started to find her mind wandering.

“What am I to do once I have ended this bloodshed,” she wondered.

“Perhaps I could take up painting,” was a thought she had as she slashed her blade across one’s throat, spraying blood across the walls.

“Aha! Exploring can be an option,” she thought as she ran across the hallway, trying to regain her strength. “After all, I already am well-versed in the matters of ancient relics and treacherous locales.”

“Far too lonely,” she reasoned, as she extended her axe to its full length, ready to swing at the remaining creature lumbering towards her. The blade met its target with a satisfying squish.

“Hunting? I know my way with multiple weapons and giant beasts...no, too familiar,” she thought. Safe for the moment, Amelia sat down on the floor, taking care not to stain her clothing. Not as if it was going to last much, but she liked to keep things orderly as much as possible.

She then thought about all her experiences. The sights. The sounds. The smells, God, the smells. People across different lands would not be able to get enough of these outlandish tales. And she always had a way with telling stories, despite not having much time for an education after the death of her parents. She could write things down, at the very least.

She had found her answer, and now she was off to seek new tales.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was getting frustrated with Bloodborne, and was staring at my shelves wondering if I should play/do something else.


End file.
